Words of Strength
by AWinx
Summary: Takes place during the Tournament Arc. After Fumiko (Bnha OC) gets defeated in a match, Todoroki comforts her.


**omggggggg how long has it been since I was active here on fanfic... uh four hundred? jkjk I think last time was...when season 2 of AOT came :OOOO im sooooooo sorry! it's because during that time I didn't put much effort into writing, then there came new fandoms and many things happened in my life which why I haven't been active :||| also it may take some time for me to revise the story because I spent some months putting more depth and story to my ocs..**

 **anyways bnha just became my newest fandom and the day I'm posting this is the day before the first day of school :||| it's just a one-shot tho so pls no hate! some info about my bnha oc before u read:**

 **Name: Fumiko Adagaki (讐書典子, Adagaki Fumiko)**

 **Codename: Hex (ヘックス, Hekkusu)**

 **Age: 14**

 **Birthday: February 19**

 **Height: 5'1 (154 cm)**

 **Weight: 49 kg**

 **Fandom: My Hero Academia**

 **Quirk: Psionic (サイノック, Sainokku)**

 **Affiliation: U. A. High School**

 **Hometown: Shizuoka Prefecture**

 **Family: Kaito Adagaki (Father), Tamao Adagaki (Mother) and Ayumu Adagaki (Younger brother)**

 **Description: Fumiko is shy, soft-spoken, calm and timid, rarely getting angry. She acts as the balance of the trio and is often worried about their well-beings. However she has low-self esteem as a result of her destructive powers. There are times where she would get angry, normally when she's fed up or uses it as discipline. She can also become very upset and this makes her colder than she usually is.**

 **Some quirk info:**

 **Name: Psionic**

 **Description: Fumiko has the ability to warp reality and perform telekinesis using chaos magic.**

 **Strengths: This ability allows her to fly, shoot reddish Psionic currents and move people and objects.**

 **Weaknesses: Because it's destructive, it does more harm than good if out of control. The hex will slowly deplete the user's strength which each use until she is exhausted, which requires about five minutes of rest for the powers to fully come back. If used too much, it drains the strength of the user much faster. It can also grow out of control if the mind is in a fearful, negative, weak or anxious state and affect the surroundings. If more than too much of her quirk is used, it can be dangerous to her health and possibly result in a coma—or death.**

 **okay that's all enjoy this crap i call a fanfic :|**

* * *

 _"And this match goes to... Yurika Nanjō from Class 1-B!"_

Those words echoed repeatedly in Fumiko's mind, as if it was a cassette player on replay.

She silently sat in player room two, ashamed and frustrated. It was normal for defeated students to feel frustrated, but the latter was different from others. This frustration seemed... _"faulty."_ Fumiko repeated the moment during the match where she was nearly the victor and that she could have moved on to the next round.

* * *

 _Fumiko jumped back with her Psionic powers way before the digital zaps hit her. She closed her eyes and tried to come up with a strategy before her opponent could strike again._

 _"What's the matter, witch? Already want to give up?" Yurika taunted. She sported the U. A. PE uniform with white sneakers and had purple-pink hair on top of a peachy skin tone. "You better come up with something fast before you're thrown off the rink in a second!"_

 ** _I'm not very good at strategies...luck better be on my side this time! Think Fumi, think!_**

 _Before Fumiko could think of anything else, Yurika dashed at her with brute force. Before the cyber-student could zap her out of the rink, pink aura surrounded Fumiko and floated her away, landing on the other side of the rink. She barely dodged that._

 ** _I have to think fast! Take what you observed! I also have to use my Quirk wisely...it might run out before I even get a chance to finish!_**

 _Fumiko was so nervous and sweaty, it seemed like her heart could explode from pounding so fast due to panic and fear of loss. Her opponent stood on the other side, with a grin on her face, hungry for victory. Suddenly, Aizawa's words from a session popped up in her head._

 _" **If all else fails, a feint may do it."**_

 _A lightbulb suddenly lit up inside her head. She narrowed her eyes as she quickly formulated a plan in her head._

 ** _This might be my one chance to be the victor. It's not full-proof, but I'll try!_**

 _She took a stance and waited for her opponent to strike. Yurika raised her eyebrows at her, confused on why her opponent is waiting. "This seems...too easy," she said, as she took a step back and squatted, gaining momentum for her to strike. "No matter. I can gladly push you out of the match!"_

 _Yurika immediately dashed towards her opponent. Fumiko waited for her to get close by so she can do her move. The more Yurika was closer to her, her palms became more sweaty. She could hear her classmates shrieking above her to move._

 _"What is she doing?!" Iida said._

 _"Move, Fumi!" her friend Rie called out._

 _Deku had his fist on his chin, indicating he somehow figured her motive. "It may not look like it, but she may have come up with a plan."_

 _Uraraka looked at him in confusion. "? A plan?" she asked._

 _"That plan of hers better work, before Nanjō strikes," Tokoyami pointed out, his eyes focused on the rink._

 _Fumiko narrowed her eyes as Yurika was gaining more ground. She took a step backwards and exhaled._

 ** _I hope this works...a feint!_**

 _Finally, as Yurika was three inches in front of her, the brunette shot a hot-pink colored blast at her left side; on purpose. The crowd gasped at this unexpected miss. Yurika looked back at where the orb was at before smirking at Fumiko._

 _"Come on, you gotta try harder than that!" Yurika taunted before raising her arm to zap her opponent. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a hot-pink aura._

 _"Whaaat?!" she exclaimed in surprise. She turned to see Fumiko with her hands up in the air, struggling to levitate her at the same time hold her from escaping the aura. The brunette instantly moved her arms forward and started to float her opponent away from her and outside the rink._

 _"What's this?! Adagaki has performed a feint and was successful in capturing her opponent!" Present Mic screamed into the mic. "Now her chances of moving on to the next round is thin!"_

 _"Guess Class 1-A has some attentive students after all," Aizawa commented._

 _Class 1-A instantly cheered for the classmate. Mineta was crying tears of joy. "I shall cling on your back once you step out of that stage as a victoooooor!" he cried. Kyoka and Momo looked at him in disgust while Iida groaned._

 _Sumire smirked. "That wasn't too bad," she said._

 _"I knew Fumi could do it!" Rie cheered._

 _Present Mic suddenly stood up in shock. "What the hell-?! The tables have turned!" he shrieked. Class 1-A's happy faces were quickly replaced by alarmed expressions and quickly turn to see what had happened on the rink._

 _"Yurika launched herself out of the aura with her cyber zaps! What an unexpected turn of events!" Present Mic continued to shout._

 _Fumiko's eyes widened in horror and froze in her tracks. Her ultimate and only strategy failed. She didn't see it coming. She was so shocked by the left turn of her plan, she couldn't even move, think or come up with a back-up plan. Everything was white noise to her. She didn't even pay attention to Yurika charging up rapidly, surrounded by green zaps._

 _"Not bad of a plan," Yurika told her. Her zaps were increasing and becoming faster. She was ready to make her ultimate strike. "But it should have been full-proof!"_

 _Before Fumiko could react, her opponent swung her arms at her and tens of zaps blasted the brunette; out of the rink. Fumiko laid on the debris, defeated and nearly unconscious._

 _Midnight raised the flag. "And this match goes to...Yurika Nanjō from Class 1-B!"_

* * *

Fumiko buried her face into her hands as it repeatedly played in her mind like a movie. She knew that it already happened and she should have gotten over it by now, but the thought of other classes calling her stunt stupid or teasing her about it clouded her mind. Not only that, but she wanted to prove that she could win without using the destructive side of her Psionic Quirk. _She wanted to prove she was no weak student and was just as strong as the other students._

 _I'm going to be the laughing stock of the other classes...I'm gonna be known as Babyish-Adagaki until we graduate...I'm weak. Even with a powerful Quirk, I can't fight or strategise well._

As she was continuing her monologue inside her head, she was interrupted when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Todoroki standing there, his hand on the door knob, looking at her. He was the next student to participate in a match.

"... Adagaki." he said.

Fumiko avoided her gaze at him and just pretended to stare at the ground in shame. From how he behaved in class, she thought he was probably going to lecture her to stop being babyish and let it go.

Then again, maybe he's not what she assumed.

She was still staring at the ground when she heard footsteps approach her from far behind, each becoming louder than the last, until she saw a pair of white boots under her. She raised her head up and saw Todoroki towering over her. His face looked stern; yet earnest.

" _... You did your best_ ," he told her.

Fumiko's frustration and shame started to wash away as he said those words.

 _He's... giving advice? That's new._

Todoroki continued to maintain his expression as he comforted her. "Loss is hard to take in, but use it as your strength to grow stronger," he advised. "You made it this far; it's because you were determined and strong. But use this opportunity to become stronger than ever."

The brunette's face softened as he said those words. It could have been Deku, Iida, Uraraka or her two friends that would have comforted her, but out of all the many other people... it was _him?_ The mysterious ace who was distant and aloof turned out to be a _nice_ and _earnest_ guy in the end?

As she finished reflecting on his advice, she smiled shyly at him. "Th-Thanks," was all she could muster. Todoroki nodded at her before he made his way over to the door. As he was about to place his hand on the door knob, Fumiko stood up, as if to say something.

"U-U-Um...," she stuttered. The young man turned around and looked at her, curious on what she was going to say.

 _"... d-do you best."_

He nodded at her before he exited player room two to get ready for the next match. Fumiko stood still, looking at where he was standing and smiled shyly.

 _As cold as he can be...he does have a warm side to him._

* * *

 **well I tried puns, but that last statement was meant to describe todoroki metaphorically: and literally XDDDD okay I'll see myself out now**

 **i won't be active that much because of school aghhhh and improving artworks**

 **anyways see u and I hope u enjoyed this trashy one shot**


End file.
